


[podfic] The Shape I'm In

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Summer, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Auston has made some really questionable choices in her life. This, though, she thinks while waiting at the airport, this might take the cake. Inviting her teammate that she has a giant crush on to come spend part of the summer with Auston is bad enough, but encouraging her to bring her soulmate? Definitely puts it in a category of ‘shitty decision’ all its own.Just then, Auston’s phone buzzes on the dashboard. We’re here! reads the text from Mitch. Making eye contact with her own reflection in the rearview mirror, Auston sighs, and squares her shoulders. She can do this.01:11:52 :: Written byYeswayappianway.





	[podfic] The Shape I'm In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shape I'm In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091220) by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rknz4aew8m4sayf/%5BHRPF%5D%20The%20Shape%20I%27m%20In.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WBRy_P9_ZLySOt_nV-ohS_j_GvD8ALeU)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Yeswayappianway for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 **Images used:**[swimming pool](https://www.flickr.com/photos/pburnham/5895513438/), [shoulder](https://www.flickr.com/photos/modern_nomad/178029011/) and [landscape](https://www.flickr.com/photos/lonqueta/46800788072/)

 

 


End file.
